metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
PlayStation Network
thumbPlayStation Network, a menudo abreviado como PSN, es una plataforma desarrollada por Sony Computer Entertainment para la venta de contenidos digitales y el soporte del juego en línea accesible mediante los sistemas PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable y PS Vita así como desde la web PlayStation.com. Desde el 2011, hay más de 77 millones de usuarios registrados en PlayStation Network en todo el mundo. Historia El 15 de mayo de 2006, Sony anunció un servicio en línea unificada para el sistema PlayStation 3 en la reunión de 2006 PlayStation Business Briefing en Tokio, cuyo título provisional era PlayStation Network Platform. En el Tokyo Game Show del 21 de septiembre de 2006, se reveló que los usuarios podrían descargar algunos de los títulos de PlayStation y PSP desde la PlayStation Network. El 8 de mayo de 2007 Sony Computer Entertainment anunció las PlayStation Network Cards, una manera de ingresar dinero en el monedero electrónico de la cuenta sin la necesidad de hacer una transferencia bancaria. Cada billete contiene un código alfanumérico de 12 caracteres que puede ser introducido en la PlayStation Network para recargar el saldo de la cuenta. Hackeo en abril de 2011 editar El 21 de abril de 2011 se iniciaron operaciones de mantenimiento no programadas inicialmente, dejando el servicio inoperativo. El mantenimiento se alargó sin ningún motivo aparente para los usuarios hasta el 27 de abril, cuando Sony anunció mediante un comunicado una intrusión no autorizada ilegal entre el 17 y el 19 de abril. Esta intrusión comprometió la información personal de los usuarios, y posiblemente, la información de las tarjetas de crédito utilizadas para la compra en PlayStation Store. La intrusión a la base de datos de los usuarios, se realizó con una "técnica muy sofisticada", según los responsables de la compañía, en la cual los hackers, lograron encubrirlo como una compra en la plataforma online, por lo que los sistemas de seguridad no detectaron la intrusión, y tras pasar del servidor web, lograron explotar una vulnerabilidad del servidor de aplicaciones para instalar software, que más tarde fue usado para acceder al servidor de la base de datos, protegido por un tercer firewall. La vulnerabilidad explotada, era desconocida por Sony.2 Mediante ésta vulnerabilidad explotada en los sistemas de la empresa, se obtuvieron 10 millones de números de tarjetas de créditos, Sony asegura que estaban cifrados, y sin almacenar los códigos de seguridad.3 El día 16 de mayo de 2011, Sony confirmó que PlayStation Network volvería a ponerse en funcionamiento, aunque sólo de manera parcial. PlayStation Store no fue reactivada, pero sí el juego online. Los servidores de los Estados Unidos y Latinoamerica fueron los primeros en habilitarse y, al final del día, en Europa. Sin embargo, en Japón no estuvo disponible PSN en ese día, bajo orden del gobierno japonés, a la espera de mostrar resultados que demuestren que PSN es totalmente seguro. El día 31 de mayo de 2011, PlayStation Store volvió a abrirse en América y Europa. Sony puso a disposición de los jugadores el pack llamado "Welcome Back" (Bienvenido de nuevo) que incluía un mes gratis de suscripción a PlayStation Plus y dos juegos de PS3 a escoger de entre cinco (o dos juegos de una lista de cinco para PSP). A principios de junio del mismo año, fue abierta la PSN japonesa, así como la Store para ese país. La asociación de consumidores FACUA exigió ante la Agencia Española de Protección de Datos que se investigue a Sony, dado que la red no contaba con suficientes medidas de seguridad para proteger los datos de los usuarios.4 Estimó que la cantidad de usuarios españoles afectados fueron 330.000, y les aconsejó que den de baja inmediatamente sus tarjetas de crédito.5 Registro de usuario editar La inscripción se realiza a través de las consolas PlayStation 3 y PSP, o un ordenador personal. Se pueden crear dos tipos de cuentas: La cuenta maestra permite el pleno acceso a todas las opciones de control parental. El propietario de la cuenta tiene que ser mayor de 18 años para crearla. La subcuenta puede ser creada posteriormente para establecer restricciones y ser supervisadas por el titular de la cuenta maestra.6 Las cuentas no están asociadas al número de serie de PS3. Los usuarios pueden comprar o vender consolas usadas sin ningún problema y las cuentas pueden ser utilizadas en diferentes consolas físicas accediendo como usuario invitado. Así mismo, una sola consola PS3 puede tener múltiples cuentas maestras. Se necesita estar registrado en la PSN para poder acceder a la tienda virtual PlayStation Store y una cuenta de invitado puede ser usada para descargar en otra consola productos PSN adquiridos previamente. No se requiere ninguna cuenta para acceder al navegador web incluido en la PS3. La opción de descargar productos comprados en otras consolas se puede instalar en un máximo de 2 sistemas PS3 diferentes. PlayStation Network se lanzó en la mayoría de países el 23 de marzo de 2007. En los países donde no estaba a la venta PS3 era posible inscribirse desde la página web de Sony Computer Entertainment. Servicios editar La lista de los servicios para la PSN son: Comunicación y comunidad Cuentas creadas a través del registro de usuario Lobbies/Matchmaking Puntajes/Ranking Trofeos Descargas de juegos de demostración Descargas de series de TV y películas7 Lista de amigos (hasta 50) con un avatar Chat de voz Chat de texto Mensajería instantánea Navegador web PlayStation Home Life With PlayStation Cuenta Registro de Usuarios Inicio de sesión con ID de usuario único Comercio PlayStation Store Qore PlayStation Store editar Artículo principal: PlayStation Store. PlayStation Store es un servicio basado en compras en línea para la PSN que está disponible tanto para la PlayStation 3 como para la PlayStation Portable. La PlayStation Store es actualizada cada jueves; éstas actualizaciones comúnmente son de contenidos como nuevas demos de juegos, tráilers de juegos, tráilers de películas, juegos, fondos de pantalla y temas. Servicio de descarga de video editar Peter Dille, vice-presidente de mercado de SCE y PlayStation Network, anunció en el Blog oficial de PlayStation que el servicio de descarga de video consistente en series de TV completas y películas sería lanzado en 2008.8 En la Sony’s mid-term strategy meeting del 26 de junio de 2008, Kaz Hirai afirmó que el servicio de descarga de video estaría disponible en verano, inicialmente en USA y posteriormente en Europa y Japón. Se amplió la información en el E3 Press Conference de 2008. Películas y series de TV estarían disponibles en versiones completas o para alquilarlas; estarían disponibles usando la PlayStation Store. Diversos estudios de TV y películas están participando en el servicio de descarga de video: Sony Pictures, MGM, Lionsgate, Fox Home Entertainment, Warner Bros, Disney, Paramount Pictures, Studio Bones y Funimation Entertainment. El servicio estuvo disponible en USA el 15 de julio de 2008, el mismo día de la conferencia de Sony en el E3.9 10 Home editar El 3 de junio de 2008 SCEA anunció un nuevo servicio Home, que sería lanzado el la PlayStation Store el 5 de junio del mismo año. En un comunicado de prensa publicado en el Blog oficial de PlayStation, Home fue descrito como un estilo de vida mensual de jugadores altamente interactivo, cubriendo el mundo dentro de PlayStation a su modo en PS3.11 Clásicos del PSOne editar PSOne Classics, lanzado el 3 de mayo de 2007 es un servicio que permite a los usuarios de PS3 y PSP descargar juegos para PlayStation 1 directamente al disco duro de su PS3 o a la Memory Stick de su PSP o Ps Vita. Demos editar Este servicio da la posilibidad de descargar demos de videojuegos que son guardados directamente en el disco duro de la PS3 o en la Memory Stick de la PSP o Ps Vita. PlayStation Home editar Artículo principal: PlayStation Home. PlayStation Home es un servicio de comunidad para la PSN. El servicio Home permite a los usuario crear su propio avatar para su consola PS3, este avatar tiene su propia casa, la cual puede ser decorada con ítems que los jugadores pueden recibir de distintas maneras(algunas de pago). Además incluye la capacidad de conocer a otros usuarios de PS3 en el medio virtual, interactuar con ellos, jugar, mostrar a sus amigos archivos multimedia almacenados en el disco duro de su PS3 y más. Trofeos PlayStation 3 editar Los Trofeos de PlayStation 3 son un sistema de puntuación en la consola PlayStation 3 y Playstation Vita, introducido con la actualización 2.40 del PlayStation 3 system software.12 Esta actualización fue cancelada de que ocasionara que algunos sistemas quedaran temporalmente inutilizables.13 Este problema fue corregido con la versión 2.41 lanzada en julio 8 de 2008.14 Los desarrolladores de juegos tienen la obligación de incluir ciertas metas en sus juegos, las cuales harán que el usuario obtenga un trofeo PS3. Los trofeos pueden ser de bronce, plata u oro; dando estos diferente número de puntos para lograr un nivel con el que comparar las habilidades de los jugadores. Un trofeo platino es otorgado al jugador cuando este obtiene todos los trofeos en un juego. Pequeños juegos (como los descargados de la PSN) no tienen trofeo platino.15 Los trofeos se muestran en el perfil del usuario en la PSN junto con su nivel.15 Los Trofeos de la PlayStation 3 son la respuesta por parte de Sony a los Logros Obtenidos en la Xbox 360. Life With PlayStation editar Aunque en un principio el sistema se llamaba Folding@home y formaba parte del proyecto llevado a cabo por la universidad de Stanford para simular el plegado de proteínas y ayudar en la comprensión de este fenómeno para diversas aplicaciones, como la lucha contra el cáncer o el Alzheimer. Sony decidió hacerle varios añadidos de modo que el 26 de junio de 2008, el director ejecutivo de Sony Computer Entertainment, Kaz Hirai anunció Life With PlayStation para la PS3 a través de la PSN. El servicio muestra una imagen 3D de la Tierra que el usuario puede rotar y obtener noticias e información climatológica alrededor del mundo mediante diferentes canales.16 En el E3 de 2008, Jack Tretton líder de SCEA de Sony, dijo que una asociación entre Sony y Google permitirá a los usuarios subir videos a YouTube desde los juegos. Esto también es parte del servico "Life with PlayStation" anunciado para finales de julio de 2008,17 pero se postergó para Agosto de 2008.18 Servicios Similares editar Xbox Live Nintendo Network Conexión Wi-Fi de Nintendo Véase también editar PlayStation 3 PlayStation Portable Referencias editar ↑ «Sony investiga la intrusión en 90 millones de cuentas de PlayStation». Consultado el 29-04-2011. ↑ http://www.vandal.net/noticia/55869/sony-explica-como-hackearon-playstation-network/ ↑ «10 millones de tarjetas habrían sido comprometidas en PlayStation Network». Consultado el 03-05-2011. ↑ Fayerwayer (27 de abril de 2011). «España: FACUA exige investigación contra Sony tras hackeo de la PSN». Consultado el 6 de marzo de 2012. ↑ Vandal (30 de abril de 2011). «FACUA recomienda a los usuarios de PSN que cancelen sus tarjetas». Consultado el 6 de marzo de 2012. ↑ «Sony PLAYSTATION3 System Software Online User's Guide». Consultado el 09-07-2007. ↑ La disponibilidad depende del país. ↑ «Inside PlayStation Network». PlayStation.Blog (15 de abril de 2008). Consultado el 7 de octubre de 2009. ↑ Sony: Video Rental Coming To PS3 Tonight ↑ PLAYSTATION Network’s Video Delivery Service to Offer Movies and TV Shows for Purchase and TV Shows for Purchase and Rental Through PLAYSTATION 3 and PSP | eHomeUpgrade ↑ PlayStation.Blog » Introducing Qore: Taking you behind the curtain with PlayStation ↑ «PS3 System Software Update (v2.41)». SCEA (07-07-2008). ↑ «Firmware 2.40 status». SCEA (02-07-2008). ↑ «Sony UK on PS3 problems». SCE UK (08-07-2008). ↑ a b «Firmware v2.40 Walkthrough Part 2: The XMB». Sony (30-06-2008). Consultado el 30-06-2008. ↑ «Introducing Life With PlayStation» (26-06-2008). Consultado el 26-06-2008. ↑ Tor Thorsen (15-07-2008). «E3 2008: SCEA unveils $399 80GB PS3, God of War III». Gamespot. Consultado el 24-07-2008. ↑ Noam Rimon (31-07-2008). «Life with PlayStation update». SCE. Consultado el 01-08-2008. Enlaces externos editar Website Oficial de PlayStation: Network Pagina oficial (para la India) Pagina oficial (para Japón) Pagina oficial (para Australia) Pagina oficial (para Canada) Pagina oficial (para Europa) Pagina oficial (para Reino Unido) Pagina oficial (para Estados Unidos) Categoría:Consolas